Bigger, Better, or Worse?
by aznxgrlxxx
Summary: Bella Swan is the new girl to Seattle Academy. Edward Cullen was a player until Bella comes along. As they progress what will these two have to face. Something bigger and better or something worse.
1. Meetings

**Bigger, Better, or Worse??**

**I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**as you can see from the title things can't get wny better in Bella's world. this summary is a better desciption to the story than the first.**

**BELLA IS NOT A VERY BIG KLUTZ!!!!!**

**SUMMARY:**

_**Bella moves back to Seattle, Washington for highschool to be closer to her dad, police chief of Seattle, and her brother Emmett, who is a year older than her meaning a junior. Bella has to attend at her new boarding school, Seattle Academy, with her brother watching her. Her brother being so big was a jock of course and is part of the basketball team and i of course play too, but only in her spare time. Bella meets new friends and somebody who is head over heals for her. Edward is the player that every girl wants to make out with. After hearing a conversation Bella had on the phone he starts to understand that he had feelings for Bella but not yea willing to tell her yea. Will she take him in and be willing to risk being hurt again or will she give him a chance and see how it goes along?**_

_**Meetings**_

_**Bella POV:**_

I had just arrived at the airport and is waiting for my brother to take me to Seattle Academy, my new school. I have to live there in the dorms and meet new friends, but i would have the help of my brother on that.

Our parents are divorced and i went to live with my mom while my brother stayed here with my dad. We contact every single time he had the free time (Which would be almost every single day).

My brother, Emmett Swan, has lived with my dad since our parents divorced, that was 5 years ago but i still visit every summer and i have to admit Emmett was like a HUGE brick wall. My brother is on the basketball team and every time i visit him we always end up playing a game, but of course he always ends up winning.

My brother's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, is so beautiful you would think she was a supermodel. we got along great and she promised me that she would introduce me to her best friends, Alice who is in the same year as me. Her twin brother is one of Emmett's best friends but i've actually never seen him before.

I was cut off from my thoughts with someone yelling out my name. "BELLA!!"

I turned around and there was Emmett with his arm around Rosalie's perfect slender waist. "Omygod! Rose i can't believe u are here!" I ran up to hug her and she was just as happy as i was that i was here.

"what? i'm your brother and i don't get a hug?" Emmett looked sad that he didn't get a hug. haha same old Emmett. The outside he looks like someone who would kill you but in the inside he is just a soft teddy bear.

"Come over here brother bear and give me a hug." He came over and gave me a breathtaking bear hug.

"E- Em- Emmett. C- Ca- Can't Br- Breathe." i said gasping for air.

"Haha sorry squirt."

"so i we headed to the school now?" i asked

"yep you are going to love it there Bella and i can finally introduce you to Alice and Jasper." Rose said, excited

"yea you will definetly love it there Bells."

"ok then so let's get this show one the road then."

_30min later:_

"we're finally here. come on Bella let's go get your schedule and see who your rooommate is going to be."

"ok Rose. Emmett are you going to help me bring my bags up?"

"of course i will squirt who do you take me for a jerk."

"no i take you for a big bufoon who gets distracted very easily."

"thanks i love you too." he said sarcastically while Rose was in hysterics.

we headed for the office of the girl's dorm and there was a lady there sitting behind a desk.

"Hello Mrs. Cope, this is Isabella Swan and she is new. can you please give us her schedule and her dorm room and key?" asked Rose

"of course sweetie, and welcome to Seattle Academy." she greeted me and handed me some papers. "Here you go" dorm number 204."

"thank you." i said politely.

"OMG Bella your roommate is going to be alice." Rose squealed right next to me.

we went over to my dorm room and there was a pixie- like girl with black hair standing there.

"Hey Rose is this Bella?"

"yes and not only that but she is also your new roommate."

"OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS!!" Alice asked while squealing like Rose had done.

"Hey Bells i'm going to put your bags on you bed okay?"

"got it Em."

"Emmett can you show Bella around i have to go back to my room and finish up some stuff."

"yea sure Rose."

we walked out of the dorms and there were some boys coming up to us.

"Hey Emmett! What happened to Rose." Said a boy with red hair.

"nothing we are still together."

"Then who is the girl." Said a guy with bronze hair and i do admit that he looks absolutely gorgous.

"Yea Emmett if you break my sis's heart i will beat you up." a guy with blonde hair spoke, obviously this had to be Jasper from the way he spoke.

"nothing happened guys this is my sister."

"hey" i finally spoke.

i had just noticed that the guy with bronze hair was looking at me.

_**Edward POV:**_

I never knew Emmett had a sister and i swear that his sister was definetly hot!

WAIT! i can't seriously be falling for her am i? no, she is just a new fresh meat that i can have come and go.

"hey, so your new here. maybe i can show you around." i told her

she narrowed her eyes at me and spoke. "I rather not and plus my brother can show me around."

I was dumbfounded. she refused me. i'm never refused i'm EDWARD CULLEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!

then i noticed that Emmett was glaring at me and i don't get why they looked like he was shooting daggers at me.

"Edward can i talk to you for a minute. ALONE?"

i mentally gulped. this cannot be good, but i followed him anyways.

"Edward i don't want you hitting on my sister."

"why's that Emmett isn't it her choice if she wants to go out with me."

"yes it is her choice but i'm saying that if you hurt her i will definetly hurt you."

i gulped. "Fine Emmett but i won't say that i won't be hitting on her."

"Edward don't make her one of you daily girlfriends please. She won't fall for you and even if she does i can't have her hurt." He pleaded. "not again." he said so quietly i wasn't sure if he was me to hear.

_**Bella POV:**_

When that guy hit on me i instantly felt anger and annoyance bubbling in me.

"i rather not and plus my brother can show me around." i said annoyed.

everyone looked surprise except for Emmett who looked extremely pissed off.

"Edward can i talk to you for a minute. ALONE?" he said angrily

Edward looked scared for a minute, then went and followed my brother.

a few minutes later they cam back.

"so what are you guys going to do now?"asked the guy with red hair.

"well i was going to show Bella the basketball court and play a one on one game."

"cool can we come and watch." Jasper asked.

"yea. o yea Bella this is Jasper." he pointed to him. "Dave" to the red headed boy. "and Edward. and pointed to him.

"i see. so are we going to go."

"hey Emmett. are you sure you won't crush her while playing." i got angry again at the remark

"yea i mean she's hot to be able to play too." this boiled even more anger into me

"guys isn't that a little sexist." Jasper said.

"what it is true she looks hella hot to be able to play." and that was it.

"you guys know what. Just cause i'm a girl doesn't mean i can't play. and i swear i don't want to hear those remarks ever again." i said angrily and walked ahead.

"Guys i can't believe you said that she is way good." Emmett said.

"sure Emmett she is still a girl and i think you're just saying that cause she is your sister."

"oh boy. you are going to be dead and shocked."

by then we reached the court and i dribble and made a three pointer. i saw all three boys jaw drop and quickly recovered.

"lucky shot" Dave muttered.

"hey Emmett come one let's play."

"coming squirt."

we ended up playing and Emmett was blocking me and i had to admit it was hard to get passed, so i decided to use my new move that i tried out with one of the guys i played during PE one time. i went to my right, then left, then back, made it look like i was going to shoot from there then i turned and ran straight to the hoop and took a shot. Emmett looked shocked and so did the other three guys.

"HA Emmy i win."

"good job squirt i didn't think you could have done that. where did you learn it."

"i did that against one of my classmates during PE one time."

then i heard my cellphone ring and then Emmett went to my bag and was about to hand it to me when he saw the name.

"Bella who is Brett?" god why is he calling me.

"he's no one Emmett." i can not have Emmett find out that it happened to me again.

Emmett then flipped it then turned on speaker. i looked at him shocked.

_"hey babe why aren't you at home i wanted to come talk to you.?" _Emmett was shocked

"Brett don't call me babe cause i'm not your's. i'm not home because i'm in Seattle."

_"why are you in Seattle? Are you going to come back to Phoenix?"_

"no i'm not going to come back and i'm in Seattle because i go to school here now."

_"what? Babe then how are we going to go out."_

"we are not going out we were over ever since you decided to cheat on me."

_"come on babe you know i love you."_

"well you know what? I DON'T!" and i snapped the phone shut.

i saw everyone having confused faces but Emmett also had a shocked face.

"Emmett Please don't say anything cause i know what you are going to say."

"Bella he was a player wasn't he?" i looked away.

"Bella tell me!"

"yes he was a player but i thought it was different." and i took my phone and ran.

_**Edward POV:**_

i can see why she doesn't want go out with me now.

I want to get to know her and i had just met her. i had never felt like this toward a girl before and i don't understand what i was feeling.

Bella was that beautiful angel's name and it matched her perfectly. i want to get to know as much as possible and i actually understood what i was feeling and i was falling for her. Hard. and i made the worst first impression to her too.

______________________________________________________________________

**hope you enjoyed that **

**Edward's feelings are going a little fast because he doesn't know why the first time he saw Bella she was different to him**


	2. Dealing With It

**Hiya, sorry i haven't had the time to write another chapter, just trying to come up with ideas for later on chapters to see how the story goes.**

**All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Here's what's going on so far:**

**Bella didn't want Emmett to find out about Brett and see that she was hurt again. As you can see Emmett has dealt with a distraught Bella a lot and Bella didn't want Emmett to get upset that she was with a player again. Edward doesn't know why listening to Bella's conversation made him want to fall for her. He doesn't know what to do but he just doesn't understand what he's really feeling.**

**Dealing With It**

_**Bella's POV:**_

Why did he have to call the exact time that I was with Emmett. And why oh why did Emmett have to pick up the phone.

"BELLA!" Emmett was following me and I knew I had to stop walking away. When I looked back i was shocked to see Edward and Jasper following him.

"What do you want Emmett? Are you going to go on about how I should watch out for myself again Emmett." I told him pretty annoyed, but i know he was doing this for the thought of him always wanting to protect me.

"Don't talk to me that way Bella. You know I tell you that crap only to protect you. You know that i don't tell dad cause your afraid that he's going to go and shoot them for hurting his little girl. It's either me or dad, Bella, and you know I just want to protect my baby sister from the worst."

"I know." I sighed, "I'm sorry Emmett." with that I ran over and gave my goof of a brother a hug.

"You do realize squirt that I'm going to pound that guy either way right."

"Yeah, I kind of realized that but what can I do to you, you big goof ball to stop ya?"

"Nothing of course. So should we go and explore around campus while we're at it."

"Yeah i guess. wouldn't want to get lost on the first day of school." I sighed out.

"Hey can we come with you. It looks like we have nothing better to do today." Jasper asked.

"Yeah sure, it would be nice to get to know you guys. At least I'll know some people on my first day." I told them.

"By the way Bella when's you first day?" Edward asked.

"Um... I think tomorrow." I said. "Emmett can you help me figure out my Times Table. These look different then the ones in Phoenix." I asked. **(I don't know if that's actually true so I'm just going with whatever)**

"Sure squirt let's see what you got."

_Isabella Swan Sophomore_

_1st Period: English- Mrs. Perkins_

_2nd Period: Calculus- Mr. Princeton_

_3rd Period Chinese- Mrs. Ming _**(This is the only language i know how to translate for you people. Sorry)**

_Lunch_

_5th Period: Biology- Mr. Gregg_

_6th Period: Gym- Coach Heran_

"Bella it's pretty easy to read, but what don't you get?" Emmett asked.

"Uh.. how about what time to when I have to get from class and how much locker time I have! And where exactly the buildings to my classes are!" I exclaimed.

"Oh. We'll point those out when you go to class tomorrow and you'll know when class ends and starts when the warning bell is ringing so you have plenty of time. Just leave the dorms when Alice does. I'm also pretty sure you have some classes with Alice anyways."

"Fine but it I get lost I'll blame it on you for not explaining anything to me."

"Sure, sure squirt."

"Um.... Bella?" I heard Edward say.

"Yes Edward?" I answered him.

"Well I have biology and gym with you so i could take you to those classes if you like." He said nervously.

"Uhhhh.... sure Edward that would be really helpful." As long as he doesn't flirt with me it'll be fine.

"Well anything else you need help with Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Nope, nothing at all thanks bro."

Soon enough we were back at my dorm. The boys came in of course.

"BELLA! You're back and I see you met Jasper and Edward." Alice exclaimed.

"Yes I have Alice. They seem pretty nice." I told her.

"Um Bella don't mean to be rude but we're standing right here." Jasper laughed.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to say anything offensive in front of your face." I joked with them.

"Haha. Thanks Bella we appreciate that a lot." Edward said sarcastically, but i could tell that he was joking along with me.

"Yeah i know. You guys are not that bad though, but i haven't known you guys long enough to really know, so my opinion might change. Though Edward you made a hella impression by trying to flirt with me." I stated.

At that Edward started blushing.

"I agree with Bella that was one hell of an impression to the new girl Edward." Jasper told him. Seeming to enjoy Edward's embarrassment.

"Haha very funny Jazz." Edward blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Yeah I know." Jasper's still enjoying his fun.

"Well anyways, Bella I love your taste in clothes, but I got to take you shopping you don't yet have anything that I would match something for you to wear."

"Uh... sure Alice when do you want to go?" I asked her. I don't like to go shopping too much, but I do go whenever I see Rosalie.

"How about this weekend we can go with Rosalie and head over to downtown or Southcenter?"

"Yeah that's alright with me."

"Bella you do realize Alice is like a shopping machine. She won't stop shopping for hours." Jasper exaggerated. Alice giving him a death glare.

"It can't be that bad if she shops like Rose." I told them.

"That's true those two basically shop them same amount." Emmett said.

"Yeah but Alice will just drag you from store to store." Edward said.

"Well i'll go anyways, maybe it'll be fun." I told them.

"Sure whatever you say Bella." The boys told me.

"Yay! Bella's going shopping with us!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah well it's getting late. I still got to unpack and get everything ready for tomorrow so I'll see you guys in the morning." I told the boys.

"Okay, see ya in the morning squirt!" Emmett exclaimed. Dumbo does he know what time it is and he's yelling that in the hallway.

"Yeah Bella we'll see you tomorrow." Jasper said after kissing Alice goodnight. Huh well I guess that makes them together.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward said.

"Goodnight you guys." I told them.

Wow today's my first day on campus and I actually like it here. For some reason I can't wait for school tomorrow.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, but the next chapter will be coming as soon as possible. **

**Please review for those of you who like the story or think something is wrong with it. Give ideas to this story they will surely be appreciated. **

**For those of you reading ****Give It Some Time**** a new chapter won't be coming out so soon because I have no idea on how I will develop the story line between the characters so I will be working on this story more until a fresh idea pops into my head or ideas for the next chapter will be highly appreciated.**

**REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!**


	3. First Day

**Hiya here's the new chapter to _Bigger, Better, or Worse?_**

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Heads up: A lot of the places mentioned are actually going to be real. I come from Seattle so I can't stand to put something made up in. The only place that's not real is Seattle Academy. I think.**

**I'm also changing on other thing, Bella will be good at sports but she'll be playing on the volleyball team.**

**ENJOY!!**

**First Day**

_Bella's POV:_

I woke up with someone jumping on my bed.

"Alice can you stop jumping on my bed!" I screamed

"Bella it's time to wake up!"

I looked over to look at me alarm clock.

"Alice it's only 6am."

"I need to prep you up for your first day of school. It's good that you only missed the first week of the year. So don't complain."

"Fine. Are we going to start or can I go back to sleep?"

"Start of course, go take a shower and then we'll get started."

I went to my dresser to get some clothes for the day.

"Don't even bother, Bella, I chose them for you already. There on the bed." She told me.

I looked to see a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a red laced camisole matched with a gray zip-up hooded sweater.

"This looks nice, Alice, thank!"

"No problemo Bella."

"Um… Alice, I was just wondering who else is a sophomore besides me and you."

"Well I'm pretty sure you know that Emmett's in his junior year, and so is Rose, and since Jasper's her twin he is too. Edward's a sophomore like us though." She told me.

"Ok. Thanks again, Alice."

_1hour later:_

"Wow! I actually look great, Alice! Thanks!"

"You always look great, Bella, and it's no problem at all."

"Well, how about we get some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you have for first?"

"English with Mrs. Perkins."

"That's great! I have Mrs. Perkins for first too."

"Cool let's get going, shall we?"

_At the cafeteria:_

We met up with the guys at the table, I got a good look at Edward and he looked very cute. With that shiny bronze hair and those gleaming emerald green eyes of his. It's just too bad he's nothing but a player.

"Hey guys. Mornin'."

I heard a chorus of 'good mornings around me.

As we were eating I noticed two sluts coming our way.

"Hey Edward, we were wondering if you wanted to sit with our table today." Asked slut number one.

"Um… No thank you Lauren, I rather eat with my family today."

"C'mon Eddie, please." Slut number two begged. And did that hurt my ears or what.

"I really don't want to. Sorry." He told them.

"Please, please come."

_Edward POV:_

Do these girls even know what the word 'no' even means?

"Jessica seriously I don't want to go eat with you guys." I said exasperated and frustrated that they won't leave me alone.

"Fine, but you don't know what you're missing."

From the corner of my eye I could tell Bella wasn't very interested but the others looked quite shocked that I rejected their invitation.

"Um. Bella can you get some more fruit for me please."

"Ok. Sure Alice."

"Thanks."

As soon as she was gone, everyone looked at me.

"Dude, what was that about?" Jasper questioned me.

"What was what about?"

"Oh don't play innocent. Why the hell did you turn down their offer? Not only do you rarely sit with us but you never turn down sitting with girls." Rose stated.

"Um. Well I don't want to be associated with other girls considering I kind of like Bella a bit." I confessed.

"What?!" Emmett said

"Um yeah I wanted Bella to have a good impression on me so I don't want her to get an even worse impression on what Bella thinks of me. Even though I do know that she knows I'm a player, but I really want to change that. I really like her already, Emmett. Hanging out with her yesterday I liked her personality and she's not like other girls who just care for looks and I'm not just going for her for the outer appearance. She's something that I'm willing to work for and I want to try at least." I admitted.

"Really? I thought I'd never see the day when I find my brother settling down."

"Thanks Alice that really sounded like you had so much faith in my love life." I said sarcastically.

"Well I'll trust you for now. Don't be playing her Edward or I'll have your head."

"Ok Emmett don't worry I won't."

Just then Bella came back with the fruit that Alice asked for as an excuse.

"Thanks for getting this for me Bella."

"It's no problem Alice. Um, I was wondering if you guys know where the volleyball coach's office is. She asked me to come over today when I start on the team."

"What do you mean? You haven't even tried out Bella and it's extremely hard to get on the team considering it's almost a full team."

"Oh um last year the coach came to one of our games and she talked to me and I told her I was coming here for school anyways and she asked me if I would join the team when I came." She said shyly.

"What? Bella you played volleyball? When did this happen?" Emmett asked.

"It's happened since freshmen year Emmett. It's not that hard to believe that I play if you think about it."

"Apparently the coach considers me captain already, but I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean? I'm sure you're great at it." Alice exclaimed.

"It's not that. I know I'm good considering I was MVP last year, but I'm not sure if I could lead my team. I mean I know the best drills to be the best in the state considering that we were in Phoenix but I don't know if that's going to work around here if a sophomore is captain of the team."

"That's just absurd. I'm sure you'll be great at it Bella." I told her.

She looked up at me. "Um thanks Edward."

"Is that the reason why the coach was gone for about a week?"

"Um I guess since apparently my coach called the coach here to check out to see if she wanted me on the team here."

By then the warning bell rang to indicate that we should start heading out to our classes.

On my way to Calculus with Emmett, Lauren and Jessica approached me yet again.

"Hey Eddie how about we skip class and go somewhere a little more private." Lauren asked.

"I rather not come I have class to get to." I told them

Walking to class was silent until Emmett brought up the subject on me liking Bella. "So you were actually serious on what you said about my sister huh?"

"I was 100% serious Emmett. I really want to try this out. I don't want to be the guy that she thought I was yesterday. I want to change so she'll actually trust me enough to actually be my girlfriend. And not some daily girlfriend that you keep thinking that I do to other girls, but an official girlfriend." I said sincerely.

"Well make her happy then, but Edward you've only known her for a day. Give her a few weeks to see the new you then give it a try. Don't just go for it. You showed to her that you were a player yesterday so she won't want to give you a chance if you try giving it a go right now. Just give her some time to see the new you like how all of us are adjusting to the new Edward Cullen." Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett. I think that'll really help. I really want her to trust and like me."

"I think she will. You guys have a lot in common already."

"We do? Like what?" I asked, instantly curious.

"Like books and music. You guys both into that classical crap."

"For one, really she likes classical music, and two, it's not crap."

"Yea, yea whatever you say. I'll see you later."

_Bella POV:_

By the time lunch came I was really having a nice time here at SA until a few boys came up to me and kept on asking me out. There were two that were very persistent. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley.

During one of my classes, Mike came up to me and just came out and asked me to a date.

"_Hey you're new here right?"_

"_Um yea I am."_

"_Cool I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Maybe I could show you around or we could go to dinner or something."_

"_Uh its ok my brother already showed me around campus and I'm not up to going on a date with anyone while I have some work to catch up on from the first week I missed."_

"_Oh ok maybe next time then."_

"_Um possibly."_

"Hey guys." I said as I came up to the table.

"Hey Bella, how has your day been so far?" Alice Asked.

"Um, it's been good so far. Just been bothered with some guys asking me out is all."

"Oh, well that doesn't seem to bad Bella for your first day of your first week here." Rose said.

"Yea I guess but Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley are pretty persistent to someone who pretty much said 'no' completely in a polite way."

"Maybe next time you should just reject them flat out." Jasper suggested.

"Nah I don't want to hurt their feelings and I certainly don't want to be hated so soon." I said.

"Bella I'm pretty sure you won't be hated." Alice assured me.

"Well I don't want to get glares then."

By then Edward came to the table with his tray of food.

"Um, Bella I think you'll probably end up my lab partner in biology because I'm the only one with an empty table, but its fine if you don't want to sit with me."

"Its fine Edward I don't have a problem with it at all."

When we were all finished with our lunches, Edward and I headed out toward biology and as Edward had said, I was seated next to him as his lab partner.

Apparently the teacher had some errands to attend to and we had the time for free time. Edward and I decided to play twenty questions to pass by the time and get to know each other.

"What's your favorite type of music?" Edward asked.

"Classical, my favorite is Clair de Lune by Debussy."

"Really? That's my favorite too."

"Wow that's cool nobody ever likes classical music but I love them since they're so soothing to me."

"Yea they really do help calm you."

"What's your favorite book?" I asked.

"Othello by William Shakespeare."

"Wow really? Classics again? It looks like we have a lot in common. My favorite is Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte."

"It seems like we do have quite a bit in common. We also have an interest in athletics too."

"So it seems we do."

"EDDIE!" a shrill voice broke through our conversation.

"Edward come over here and spend time with me instead of this," she looked over to me, "_thing_ over here."

"I rather not, I want to stay here and talk to _Bella _instead." He told her.

When she left I asked him, "Is she always trying to get attention or something 'cause she looks like a slut enough dressed like that."

Lauren was dressed in a very low cut tank top with a very tight mini skirt. Not very appropriate for school if you're seeing what she's wearing.

"Yea she's always like that. Worse when she's around me. I just wish she would get the hint that I'm not interested."

"Why aren't you interested? Don't you like those kinds of girls?"

"No, I actually don't. They're all just so fake."

"Ha-ha. I won't argue with you there."

By the time our conversation ended the bell rang signaling class has ended. Edward and I walked to gym together.

When we parted ways to separate locker rooms, I was countered by the girls that were harassing Edward.

"You might be new here, but don't like think that Edward will like go out with an ugly skank like you. So you might as well like quit before you like make a big fool out of yourself." Lauren said.

"One, Edward and I are friends. Two, he's my brother's friend so I can't do anything about that you whore. Last but not least, three; you shouldn't be calling me a skank considering what you were wearing today you whore."

"I can't believe you just said that! You are going to pay for that you stupid skank, and Edward is mine so back the fuck off of him." She screamed at me and walked away with her sidekick Jessica following her.

I got changed and came out of the locker room, spotting Lauren and Jessica glaring at me. By then Edward was running up to me.

"Hey, you ready for gym?" He asked.

"Yep, except for the fact that I ran into a little whore and her sidekick skank in the locker room just now."

He looked a little pissed off at what I had mentioned that happened in the locker room. "Damn what the hell did Lauren and Jessica say to you?"

"Well she just told me I should back off and stay away from you, and that you were hers'. Hey, is she some sort of cheerleader or something because she says 'like' a lot."

"Yea she is. Head cheerleader to be exact."

"Oh god, no wonder she is such a slutty whore. From what Emmett has told me, you're the captain of the basketball team?"

"Yea I am, I guess it's a great position it just sucks since we always have to pose with the cheerleaders, but anyways you're playing volleyball and captain. That must be cool."

"Yea I guess it is. We have practice today apparently at 6 tonight for around two hours so this should be fun."

"Well I guess we'll be sharing a gym since I have basketball at 6 tonight too."

"Well we have free time right now so how about we play a little one on one." I challenged.

"Bring it. I could use some practice considering you did beat Emmett yesterday."

It ended a close game with the score being 11-10.

"Nice, you beat me by one point. We should play again sometime later."

"You bet, but for now let's go hit the showers."

When we went to the two locker rooms I was yet again confronted with Lauren and the sidekick.

"What part of stay away do you not get?"

"Oh, the part where I don't have to listen to what you say."

"You are going to like so pay for this. You will stay away from him and he will be mine so you should quit the flirting before you go running and crying."

"It's called socializing not flirting and again, I don't have to listen to a skank whore like you. I'm also pretty sure from the way Edward rejects you that he's not in the least bit interested in you."

"And you think he is in you?" She sneered.

"You said it not me. But I must admit you are pretty pathetic to go up to some girl and threaten them just for talking to him. You must be so desperate huh?" At the last statement I faked a sympathetic look.

"UGH! You will regret not listening to me, and I'll make your years here a living hell."

"Bring it I've loved to see what you've got." With that I walked past her and into the showers.

I headed out of the locker room and was met with Edward leaning next to the door.

"You know you didn't have to wait up right?"

"I know but I wanted to."

"Well anyway, guess what."

"What?" He asked.

"I was yet again confronted with the she-witch again." I told him.

"Wow, that's twice in a day."

"Yea, and this time she threatened me not to go near you. First it was a warning now it's threats, this girl must be desperate or something."

"I'll have to agree with you there. She's crazy to think I'll go out with her again. She thinks one date and she can go around thinking we're together. It just gives me the chills just thinking about it." He shuddered. I laughed.

"So now where are we headed since classes are done?" I asked him.

"Well apparently I've been informed that we'll be hanging out in your dorm room until it's time to head out to get ready for basketball practice and volleyball practice for you."

"Ok, so let's head to my room now shall we."

"Yea let's go."

"Um, Edward?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for making this a great first day for me. It was fun to hear about your fans." I laughed at the last part.

"Oh, ha-ha. Laugh while you can it's not as funny as you think it is. Considering you met the number one fan who's willing to threaten you to stay away from me. Which you're not going to do right?"

"Of course not! I think you're a fun guy to hang around Edward and no way am I going to listen to what Lauren says."

"Ok good because you're fun to hang around with too."

"Well come on let's head to my room."

"Yea let's go."

Now that I look at it, Edward's not such a bad guy. He seems really sweet and gentle for a guy who was just hitting on me yesterday.

**Thank you to those who read this. **

**I hoped you liked this new chapter. It took a long time for me to think of how the story is going to come along and I think it's going on great but I would like your opinions on it.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Practice

**Practice**

_Edward's POV:_

We spent almost 2hours in Bella and Alice's dorm chatting and getting know more about Bella. I was disappointed to say the least that I had to go to practice, but happy enough that Bella will be right across the gym practicing.

After getting my stuff ready, me and the guys headed to the gym to get a little quick start before everyone gets there.

When me and the guys got there we were quite surprised to see Bella already there serving multiple times and successfully hitting each one over.

"HEY SQUIRT!" Emmett called out making her jump.

She turned around and from the looks of it, she's been in the gym long enough to have a flushed look on her face.

"HEY EM!" She thought for a second and said, "Think fast," and smacked a ball right to Emmett he successfully caught it, however, unfortunately knocking the breath out of him.

"Damn Bella, somebody's been drinking her milk." Emmett gasped out.

She ran over to us and I couldn't help to notice at what she was wearing, short shorts and a white tank top.

"I guess, I just have a lot of arm strength I guess." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well then damn I wouldn't want to mess with you!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Hell no you wouldn't want to mess with me. You mess with me and I'll whip your ass."

"Oh I definitely know I want to see that." I said

"Well you guys are actually 30min early you guys want to help me out." She offered.

"Sure. How though?"

She walked over close to the net and called, "Em, can you come over here and throw the ball in the air?"

"Sure Bella." He did as she said and threw the ball high up in the air and Bella jumped smacking the ball with all her might.

Me and Jasper had our mouths dropped and a "hot damn" surely came out of both our mouths.

I'm pretty sure Bella heard us considering she turned and started laughing at our faces.

After watching Bella for a few minutes we told her that we should warm up ourselves and left her to practice on her own.

We warmed up and by the time we started to make some free throws both the basketball and the volleyball coach had arrived.

"Well it's nice to know that some people actually do like to show up on time, but disappointed to say that the rest of both teams have not yet shown up." Coach Heran the PE teacher, but also our basketball coach was telling Coach Penn, the volleyball coach.

"Yes that is a shame." Coach Penn was saying. "Oh Bella! It's nice to see you again have you been playing since I visited last year."

"Yes I've been practicing very hard, it's kind of hard not to with a coach who is obsessive over winning." She says with a roll of her eyes.

"Well you won't have to worry too much on that I suppose. Of course it will be nice to win, but we just want our players to do their best."

"It's fine, I'm so used to working my butt off that I won't even want to stop. Always been that way." Bella said with a small reassuring smile.

"Well it seems like everybody forgot that today was the first practice of the season, and since you guys are here how about we do some running drills to start the season off. Let's get four laps and five suicides." Coach Heran announced.

Us guys groaned while Bella ended up laughing at us.

"Come on that's not that much." She laughed.

"Are you fucking kidding me! That's a lot of running for just the beginning of the season."

"Try doing double time that and then you can complain to me." With that she started off.

"It's true I've been to her old school's games and practices. They did double and sometimes even triple." Coach Penn clarified.

We looked at each other. No wonder she looked so in shape.

As soon as our run was done. We headed to the doors of the gym.

"God! I am fucking starving!" Emmett yelled. Of course that's very typical of Emmett.

"How about we go get some dinner then we can drop Bella off at her dorm." Jasper said.

"Sounds good to me, I'm getting a little hungry myself." Replied Bella.

We got something to eat. Jasper and Emmett were talking about some basketball game that happened a few nights ago so that left me and Bella to talk.

"So how's your day been so far?" I asked her.

"It's been a fairly good day, the only worst this about today was the in counter with slutty and sluttier." She said and I had to laugh..

"I'm not disagreeing with you there."

"Yeah, those girls are just absolute bitches."

"How about we talk about something that doesn't involve the obsessive sluts then"

"Like what?" She said as she cocked her head to the side.

"How about we play 20questions?" I offered.

"Ok. you have to ask first though.'

"Fine. What do you do on your spare time?"

"Well I play volleyball or I just turn up some music and read. Favorite hobby?"

"Well I am a sports freak so that answers it for me. Favorite band?"

"That's a tough one. I'd have to say that it's either The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus or Linkin Park."

"Nice. They're a favorite of mine too."

"Ehh. I got nothing now."

"Well I guess it is getting late. We should get you back to your dorm so that we can all rest for school tomorrow."

"Yeah we should head back now, but it was fun talking to you and getting to know we have a little more in common."

"Mhm. Maybe we could talk a little more tomorrow in biology."

"Yeah we should."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When we dropped Bella off at her dorm, I walked back to mine and lay in my bed just thinking about the angel that had just came into my life.

Today had to have made an impression to having the relationship I've wanted in the longest.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok I know it wasn't much but I wanted to get a chapter to you guys as soon as possible. Hope you enjoy and Happy Halloween!**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. AN: Give It Some Time

**AN:**

**For the readers of **_**Give It Some Time**_** I've decided that I'm not going to continue with It for the fact that I don't know how to go on with the story. So for all of my readers I hope your not disappointed in me. For the readers of **_**Bigger, Better, or Worse?**_** I will continue it. I'm sorry for the disappointment, but I hope that you can check out **_**BBOW?**_

**Thank You ~aznxgrlxxx~**


	6. Second Day

**I'm sorry for the late update but I'll try my best to update faster.**

**Also, Bella's outfit that she wore for her first day in chapter three is now posted on my profile.**

**Second Day**

**BPOV:**

The next day I felt overly excited to see Edward again.

I just met him and yet I'm getting excited about seeing Edward again at school. I mean he's really easy to talk to and I have to that he's pretty attractive.

When Alice and I got to the cafeteria table I was glad to see Edward there since I was excited to see him again and I needed someone to talk to since everybody else were in the own little worlds.

When he saw me approaching the table, he smiled and said a "hey".

I sat down next to him with a "hey" and a "good morning".

"So you know how we didn't get to finish our game of 20 questions yesterday. Well last night I thought up some more questions that could be answered." He told me.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Why'd you move to Seattle?"

"Well my mom remarried so I moved here to be closer to Emmett and my dad to give her the chance to travel with Phil. Plus, I really missed Emmett and dad so I decided to come to Seattle even though I'm at a boarding school and won't see my dad much, but I don't mind it won't be much of a difference if I didn't come since he's always working."

"Well I'm definitely glad that you came here. So, do you like it so far?"

"Yep! I told you that you made my first day here great, Edward. The only thing that ruined my day yesterday was slutty and sluttier."

"Okay, well the bell's about to ring so I'll ask one more question, can I walk you to class?"

"Of course you can Edward."

We got up and dumped are trash in the garbage cans and headed to class. As we walked towards my first class we still continued to talk on the way.

"So I guess you don't have much to catch up on since you came a week after school started." He said to start up a conversation.

"Yeah I'm glad for that. It means less work for me to do."

"That is a good thing and you can also focus more on volleyball."

"Actually concentrating on volleyball has never been an issue. It's keeping my grades up that needs my attention."

"Yesterday you said that when you were in Phoenix at your old school that you guys got first place in the states last year, was your coach really that into winning?"

"Yeah. If we lose only one game she would make us run our drills triple then what they were."

"So MVP last year and only a freshmen, nice."

"A captain in only his sophomore year, very nice." I replied with a smirk on my face.

"You're a captain, too if you haven't forgotten." He replied with a smirk of his own.

By then we reached my English class and we parted ways and I had to wait until lunch to see Edward again.

Lunch couldn't come any quicker.

**EPOV:**

When I dropped Bella off at her first class, I rushed as quickly to mine thinking of Bella the entire time.

I couldn't wait for lunch to come any faster until I would get to see the beautiful face of her again.

As time passed and lunch came. I ran to the table where I now sat with my family and friends, and also of course, Bella.

I was one of the first to arrive at the table until I quickly spotted Bella coming over.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey."

"We should grab some lunch." I suggested.

"Um yeah. I guess we should."

As we walked to pay for our food I noticed Bella had only an apple, a small bowl of salad, and a bottle of water on her tray. "Bella, you have to eat more than that!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine Edward, I'm not very hungry." She tried to reassure me.

"Can you at least grab a cookie or two? You need to eat and I'm pretty sure a cookie will bring out some energy for gym later." I tried to convince her, and successfully convinced her to go back and grab a cookie.

When we were done paying for our food I noticed more people in the cafeteria and spotted Alice and Jasper coming towards the table that we were all going to sit at. "What took you guys so long?" I asked.

"What made you come so early?" Alice retorted as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Touché."

And with that they went to get some food for themselves.

As Bella and I sat down and began to eat our food, Lauren and Jessica came over to attempt to flirt with me to go over with then to sit at their table.

"No thank you, Lauren. Jessica. Like yesterday I would much prefer to sit with my family and friends."

"Please!" Lauren practically whined, and if I was being truthful that shit truly hurt my ears."

"I said 'no thanks' Lauren. So if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my conversation with Bella."

As they left I heard Bella laughing next to me.

"I swear I almost burst out laughing when you cringed as she whined. I swear her voice is so high pitched you could probably hear it from miles away and still be able to break you ear drums." She said as she continued with her laughter.

"Yeah she does. I swear _I _probably almost broke an ear drum!" As I joined her in her fits of laughter.

By the time we started to calm down everyone else had taken a seat at the table.

As Emmett sat down he asked, "watcha guys laughing at."

"Before you guys sat down Lauren and Jessica cam over and began to beg Edward to go sit with them for lunch today, and we were just talking about how high pitched her whining voice was that you could possibly hear it from miles away and still break your ear drums. I swear her voice is higher than a dog whistle that a dog would probably run away from just by hearing one word come out of her mouth instead of obeying a command from her. I'm not even sure if that's possible, but hey, no one can deny the truth when it's standing right in front of you." Bella said as she shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

Somewhere in the midst of her speech the others began to laugh as hard as we did and soon after I had followed along with them.

"Well it's true. Come on I'll even call some random person all the way in New York to see if they heard a loud screeching that didn't even sound like it was close by."

And with that we burst into a round of laughter and this time Bella joined us.

"Yeah Emmett I can see that she really is your sister." Jasper was able to gasp out while continuing to laugh.

"You know what? I think I'll that that as a compliment even if you really are confirming that I'm related to this goofball, because honestly I don't see how were related. I'm smarter and take things more seriously, whereas Emmett over there takes things as a joke and stuff's his mouth with food like a starving man who hasn't eaten a meal in days like he's doing right now."

As we all turned to stare at him, he lifted his head to a mouth full of food and a muffled sound coming out of his mouth which I think was supposed to come out as a "huh?"

And at that we burst into, yet another round of laughter.

"See? This is exactly what I mean." Bella was able to say through her giggling fit, which I have to say was completely adorable.

After we were done making fun of Emmett, without him knowing that we were even teasing him of course, we continues on with our lunches until the bell rang and I walked Bella to our biology class.

As Bella and I sat through our boring biology class I just kept thinking about her the whole time. I was falling harder and harder for her in every hour of every minute of every second.

**BPOV:**

After biology, Edward and I walked towards the gym for our last class of the day.

When I entered the girl's locker room I was soon shoved into a bunch of lockers by none other than Lauren and her sidekick.

"Listen here bitch, I told you to stay away from Edward, so this is your last warning. Stay away from him, or else." Lauren practically sneered into my face.

"You know what? I'm not going to listen to you because you are not the boss of me. Just because you're head cheerleader you think you can make everyone go into hiding and make everyone do whatever the hell you want them to do, but you know what? I don't give a damn whoever the hell you are. I'm not going to sit around and take your shit. Edward can hang out with whoever the hell he wants to hang out with. I don't give a shit if you're threatening me to stay the hell away from him, because I don't have to listen to you, and if he want to go hang out with you than he can go hang out with a whore like you because I don't have a say in what he does since it's his choice. Like everybody has a choice of listening to someone or not, and I choose to ignore whatever the hell you want and go on with my life." I sneered back at her.

As I turned to head towards my locker to change I heard Lauren screech something behind me that sounded something like, "YOU BITCH! YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO HAVE A SINGLE DAY OF PEACE HERE! YOU'LL BE RUNNING AND CRYING BACK TO WHEREVER THE HELL YOU CAME FROM AND EDWARD WILL BE ALL MINE!"

I scoffed and quickly changed and ran out of the locker room so I could fined Edward and fill him in what just happened.

As I came out I headed towards the bleachers where Edward was sitting.

"Guess who I ran into in the locker room today?" I asked.

He answer, "who?," even though he knew the answer.

"I had another run in with the ice queen again." I told him as I sat down.

"What'd she do this time?"

"She told me that this was my last warning to stay away from you and she threatened me with a 'or else!'" I put air quotes on the 'or else'. Don't worry because I gave her a piece of my mind that I'm not going to listen to anything that comes out of her slutty, ugly, ass mouth of hers."

"Good, because there is absolutely no way in hell that I'm going to stay away from you and not be able to talk to you at all."

"Yeah. If you ask me I'd say she's just plain desperate. Just watch, tomorrow at lunch or breakfast or maybe even both, she's going to come up to you and ask if you want to sit with them and depending what you're going to say she'll either do something stupid or do something stupid."

"And by stupid you mean..." He trailed off to let me finish.

""By stupid I mean if you say yes then she'll follow you around like a lost puppy and try to do something to me for what I said today, or you'll say no and she'll follow you like a lost puppy and possibly try to stand me up again or try to humiliate me and as she puts it make me 'run and cry back to wherever the hell I came from'. I'm pretty sure that she doesn't know that Emmett's my brother."

"She probably will think of something stupid. She's not even smart at all. I've always wondered how she kept her position as head cheerleader let alone get into high school. Actually better yet, how she was even able to graduate out of middle school. She probably had somebody do the work for her or some shit like that because there is absolutely no in hell she can try to read a book and get through one line without either A) going off topic. B) falling asleep. or C) having trouble pronouncing a word." He said as he rolled his eyes.

"I seriously don't get her problem. You can hang out with whoever the hell you want, yet she acts like your mom telling you to never talk to strangers."

"If she was my mother I'd be running away from as soon as I could walk and probably even faster if she says something."

"Good point. By the way that cookie really did bring out some energy into me while I was lashing out at her."

"See, what did I tell you? Maybe you'll start eating a cookie every lunch just so you can lash out at her every single day."

"Whoa. Slow down there buddy. Having to actually look at her face for 2 seconds already bothers me and makes me want to puke. What makes you think I'll be able to do it everyday!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe because you'll do it for me and you love talking back at her and making her annoyed." He said and looked at me with a pout on his face.

"Fine you have me there, but the only reason I'm even doing this is because you asked me to and because I love to see the reaction I get out of her every time I bitch out at her. Also, it's because I can't stand the puppy dog face." I said with a sigh.

"Good, because you need to eat more that you already do anyways."

Throughout class, the coach was letting us have another free period class today so that he can talk to the boys who were on the basketball team, that were in this period, about them missing practice yesterday. He was also talking to the girls on the volleyball team for Coach Penn.

"So I'm guessing there's going to be practice tonight to make up for yesterday since nobody came." I said.

"I'm guessing we are. So, when is the volleyball team's first game going to be?"

"I think it's going to be in a month or two. I'm not entirely sure. I just know this month is going to be only practices though. When's your first game?"

"I think next month or something. I'm pretty sure it's the same as you. You'll be coming to my games, right?"

"I'll go to yours if you come to mine."

"You, Bella, have got yourself a deal." He said with a smile.

As we got out of gym, Edward was yet again waiting for me after I was finished changing and got out of the locker room.

"Awwww you waited for me again. How sweet of you." And it was sweet of him. I'll admit I really do like him and maybe as more than just a friend kind of way.

"Well I was raised to be a gentlemen, so I'll put those skills to good use."

Come on Mr. Gentlemen and let's head to my room so we can hang out for a bit before we have to go back to the gym for the make-up practice."

As we walked in a comfortable silence to my room I decided to ask him a question. "So how'd you get yourself into playing basketball?"

"Well when I was little, like seven to ten years old, I was able to learn how to pick up a ball and dribble it, and as middle school came I joined the team and continues to play, and that's what I'm doing now. So, what about you? How did you start playing volleyball?"

"Well I started playing volleyball in the beginning of high school, so last year, because I always had nothing to do afterschool besides doing homework so I decided to join the volleyball team as an afterschool activity and I enjoyed playing and traveling around Arizona that I accepted the offer to come play volleyball here, and it tied perfectly with my plans of coming to Seattle anyways. So here I am now playing for Seattle Academy's volleyball team as sophomore and their captain."

"So volleyball was something you just all of a sudden decided to do and it ended up working out perfectly for you."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

As we entered the room we noticed that everyone else was there as well.

"Emmett. Jasper. Did you guys know that we have practice today as a make-up for yesterday?"

"Yeah. Coach came to tell us earlier. It sucks. Why do we have to suffer with them when they're the ones who missed practice" Emmett whined.

"Uh maybe it has to do with you being a part of the team. Besides we have practice tomorrow since it's our regular practice." I told him.

"Yea, well I still say it's not fair."

"Oh, shut up. I'm going there an hour early so you can't complain"

"What are you going an hour early for?"

"I'm used to going to practice early so that I can practice without having a dozen volleyballs flying around."

The boys left early since they wanted to head to the gym with me.

I changed into a light blue tank top with some spandex, and on top I put on a pair of baggy gray sweats that had 'Arizona Cardinals" written on the left side in red.**(Outfit is on my profile) **I put my hair into a tight ponytail and grabbed my gym bag that held my water, Gatorade, and my knee pads.

As I headed out the door I spotted the boys coming over to walk with me to the gym.

"You guys ready to go to practice?" I asked them.

And they all responded, "no."

"Well then you guys suck." I said to them while rolling my eyes.

When we got to the gym I saw that the net was already set up so I headed towards the bleachers to take off my sweats and put on my knee pads.

As I was taking off the sweats I heard somebody ask behind me what I was doing and of course it was none other than, Emmett.

"Relax. I have shorts under."

"Bella, I swear those are the tightest and shortest shorts I've ever seen."

As I sat down on the floor to put my knee pads on I said, "they're for volleyball, idiot. They're lighter meaning it's better."

"Well I don't approve of you going out in public wearing those."

"I didn't expect you to. You don't even have to worry, Em. The only time I ever wear them is when I got to play volleyball, and if I walk out in public with them, then I'm always wearing sweats."

"Good. I don't need you going on like that. You're not even 16 yet. Speaking of age, what are you doing for you birthday?" He asked.

"Shut up Emmett!" I practically screamed at him.

"When's your birthday, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"It's this Friday." Emmett told him.

"Alice will want to know so she can plan a party for you."

"No! No party, no presents, no anything!" I pretty much yelled it at them.

"Why not, Bella. You should like your birthday. You get presents, attention, and people do what you say."

"Exactly! I don't want any of that! I just want it to be a regular, normal day."

"Uh, Bella, incase you forgot. You told Rose, and Rose will probably tell Alice." Emmett put in.

"Shit! I forgot about that." I couldn't take out all my anger on the guys, so I took a volleyball from the pile and smacked one over the net. As the ball hit the ground you could hear a loud 'boom' as the ball met the floor.

Behind me I could see the guys backing away from me.

I took a deep breath and turned to face them. "You guys will not get me anything and you'll treat me like it's any other day on Friday, or your heads will be like that ball over there. Got it." I said in my most threatening tone.

I could see them gulping with scared expressions on their faces as they nodded their heads.

"Good."

With that I turned my backs on them and started bumping the ball to myself multiple times.

Today everybody was able to come to practice. When I was introduces as captain I saw a lot of people narrow their eyes when they heard that I was new to the school and only a sophomore.

At the end of practice, I waited for the guys to finish up with their practice so we could walk back to our rooms.

They finished and we were heading back to the rooms when Edward pulled me to the side so that we could talk.

"Bella, I know you don't want to do anything special or want anything for your birthday, but can I please do something." He pleaded with me.

"It depends what that something is."

"Can I take you out to a birthday dinner?" He asked nervously.

"Edward Cullen, are you asking me out?" I teased him. Yet I was really shocked he asked me to go out with him.

"It depends what your answer is. So, what'll it be?"

Of course I'll say yes. Why the hell would I want to say no. So I told him, "yes, I'll go on a birthday dinner with you, Edward." and I grinned at him.

"Awesome." He said as he grinned back at me.

We walked back to my room and when we got there we were greeted with a not so happy Alice.

"Bella Swan! Why was I just informed that your birthday is this Friday! I should have been told earlier than this. Now I have less time to go shopping for a gift and plan a party for you!" She exclaimed.

"Alice, I don't want a party and I don't want presents. When the boys wouldn't let it go I almost ripped the heads off and used them as volleyballs."

"It's true, Alice. She really almost did. She wanted to do absolutely nothing for her birthday. So you might as well just let it go." Edward told her.

"And besides, Edward's bringing me somewhere for a birthday dinner."

So I left it at that and walked to my drawers to pull out some sleeping clothes. A white tank top and a pair of blue plaid flannel pajama pants**(Outfit on profile)**, and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

**EPOV:**

As we walked out I knew Emmett was going to say something to me about asking Bella out so soon.

"Edward, I thought you were going to wait a few weeks before asking her out."

"I was until we started hanging out a lot these two days, and she said 'yes' Emmett."

""Well this better not hurt her, or else Edward. It doesn't matter if you're one of my best buds, I'm not letting you break her. Anything that breaks her I break them."

"I'm not going to. I honestly, really like her. Truly. I'm going to take this slow. I'm not rushing into things. I'm not going to intentionally hurt her.

"You better not, Edward."

With that we went to our separate rooms. Well Emmett and Jasper share and I have a single room, but we still separated.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter.**

**I'm hoping that I can update the next one soon. It will probably be updated before, on, or after New Years.**

**Have A Happy Holiday and A Happy New Year!**

**Review!**


	7. Birthday Date & Confessions

**I tried to get the next chapter to you as soon as possible, and I've succeeded in doing so.**

**I also have some information that might be able to set some things straight throughout the chapter and the story.**

**As of right now:**

**Bella: Age 16: Birthday is September 13th: Sophomore**

**Edward: Alice's older twin brother by 5minutes: Age 16: Birthday is June 20th: Able to drive: Sophomore**

**Alice: Jasper's girlfriend: Age 16: Birthday is June 20th**

**Emmett: Bella's older brother: Rosalie's boyfriend: Age 16: Birthday is December 9th**

**Rosalie: Age 16: Birthday is April 9th**

**Jasper: Rosalie's Twin: Age 16: Birthday is April 9th**

**Esme: Edward and Alice's mom**

**Carlisle: Edward and Alice's dad**

**Charlie: Bella and Emmett's dad: Police Chief of Seattle**

**Bella started school on Monday, September 9th. School began on Monday, September 2nd.**

**I know I haven't explained anything in detail, but Bella and Edward know most things about each other like: Bella knows he was a player but can see the good side of him, Edward knows Bella's history of dating, they both know what the other likes, etc.**

**So you'll find out more information little by little as the story goes on. It'll be kind of like a scavenger hunt except without a list to know what you'll be looking for. **

**I hoped all that information helped! Enjoy!**

**Birthday Date & Confessions**

3 days later.

Friday morning. The day of the date that Edward will be taking me out on.

**BPOV:**

I was extremely excited for my date tonight with Edward.

I tried really hard not to show my excitement during school, and hopefully I'm still not showing it, but you can feel it coming off of me.

Alice told me and Edward that we had to walk separately after school today so that she can help me get ready for tonight.

The rest of the week had gone by in a flash and pretty irritating to say the least. Mike Newton kept asking me out, not taking 'no' for an answer, and Lauren had confronted me about being a boyfriend stealer.

_**Flashback**_

_"You are such a boyfriend stealer, Whore." Lauren had said to me._

_"What the hell are you going on about now?"_

_"I saw you yesterday walking with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper you little slut. I saw you guys laughing and joking around. You were so flirting with them. Now look who's the whore her."_

_"You really think you have everything figured out?" I asked as she nodded." "Well you really are stupid, aren't you? One, I sit with them at a table everyday for meals _with_ their girlfriends I might add. Two, I already know Edward's not your boyfriend and I've hung out with him for the past two days so it doesn't matter. Three, Emmett's my brother. His name is Emmett Swan and I'm Isabella Swan, with Bella as a nickname. So we're related. Four, Jasper's twin sister is dating my brother and he's also the boyfriend of my roommate who happens to be Edward's younger sister. So sorry to disappoint you, but if I'm being truthful, I'm really not sorry at all."_

_**End of Flashback**_

As the rest of the day continued on, I went around school doing my usual daily routine: going to the cafeteria for breakfast, Edward walking me to my first period class, go through my classes, meet up for lunch, then head toward biology with Edward, then gym, and going to practice on practice days. The only thing different about today is that I did my usual routine I was excited about tonight and I was greeted a 'Happy Birthday!' this morning as I said down for breakfast..

After gym I headed towards my room and was pulled inside and dragged to a chair in front of a mirror by none other than, Alice.

"Bella, you are going to have a great time tonight!" Alice exclaimed as she bounced up and down around the room.

"You know where he's taking me?" I asked her.

"Of course! How else as I suppose to know how to dress you up for tonight if I didn't know where you guys were going."

"Well, would you be kind enough to tell me what he's got planned for tonight?"

"Nope! Edward would kill me if he knew I told you."

I huffed as I sat back in my chair. I had been practically begging Edward to tell me what we were going to do tonight, but he wouldn't give a single clue.

When Alice was done with my hair and make-up she left me to get dressed with the clothes she left on my bed.

I walked towards my bed examined the clothes that were laid out to me. There was a gray halter top, a black and white plaid mini skirt, and black jeans with some white heels **(Outfit on profile)**. I put them on and looked at myself in the mirror and I actually really looked pretty.

I heard a knock on the door and Alice ran to open the door to Edward, who was standing there with a single red rose in his hand.

"Hey Bella. Uh, this is for you." He said as he handed me the rose. "You look amazing tonight."

"You don't look too bad yourself," and he didn't. He was wearing a black dress shirt with some dark washed jeans **(Outfit on profile)**. I went to grab my black and white striped purse as I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. We just match."

"Hm? That is funny."

We walked down to his car, which was a silver Volvo. "Nice car." I complimented.

"Thanks. It was a birthday present."

As we got in the car, I asked the question that I knew he wouldn't answer. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Please, Edward. You know how much I don't like surprises." I said with a puppy dog pout on my face.

"Bella, you might as well wipe that look off your face because I'm not even going to look in that direction let alone tell you where we're going."

"Please?" I pouted a bit more.

"No, Bella."

"Fine." I huffed as I sat back in my seat.

We drove in silence until we got to a restaurant called 'Volterra'.**(What are the odds that it's a real restaurant and called Volterra)**

As we were seated and told the waitress what drinks we wanted, but I was pretty sure she ignored me and continued to flirt with Edward.

Edward politely told her what both of our drink orders, since she clearly didn't listen to me.

As she came back to take our orders, I placed my order for a beef ravioli with spicy tomato cream sauce, which she ignored and asked Edward what he wanted, but he kept his eyes and attention to me even when he placed his own order..

"I'll have the same as what Bella wants."

She left, and I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what we wanted considering she paid most of her attention to Edward.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to get our order wrong since she probably wasn't paying any attention at all."

"Really? Why's that?"

"She was pretty much ignoring me so that she could flirt with you. She practically acted as if I wasn't here. I'm pretty sure that she would've sat on me without knowing it." I said to him as I narrowed my eyes.

"I hadn't noticed. I was basically looking at you the whole time."

I blushed as I said, "yeah I noticed. You wouldn't even look at her when you spoke to her."

"Why would I need to? I have a perfectly beautiful and intelligent girl right in front of me that I can have a conversation with, instead of one that's fake and would just look at me not understanding a word I say.

I blushed an even darker shade of red. "Edward I know I'm quite smart, but beautiful? I'm not really sure I believe you on that."

"Bella, you really are beautiful. Not just now, but every single day. I'm not just saying that, too. You truly are, inside and out."

"Thank you, Edward. I just don't think so. I guess I just don't complimented like that very often."

"Well I'm going to change that. I'll compliment you every day until you know just how beautiful you really are." He said as he placed his hand on my cheek.

"Here are two beef raviolis with spicy tomato cream sauce. I hope you enjoy, and please feel free to come and get me if you need _anything_ else." She said as she left.

"I'm surprised she got the order right."

"So, how has the birthday girl's day been so far?"

"A pretty normal day except for the big 'happy birthday' this morning at breakfast. I was also very excited to go out to dinner with you." I said as I blush at my last statement.

"There's nothing to blush about, Bella. I was also very excited to go out to dinner with you, too." He said as he reached for my hand.

As we finished our dinner, the waitress came back with the bill. As I went to grab my purse Edward beat me to it by placing a card inside the bill and handing it back to our waitress.

"Edward! You didn't have to pay!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I did, Bella. This is a date Bella and it's you birthday, so don't worry about it Bella."

"But Edward!"

"Bella, it's fine, really. No more arguing with me on this."

"Fine, but Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. Not just for dinner, but for a great birthday too."

"You're welcome, Bella." He said as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek, but took advantage of his leant down position and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first, but responded instantly. I could feel a spark between us and I hoped he felt it as well.

We broke apart from the kiss and I couldn't help responding with a, "wow,"

"That, Bella, is an understatement." He said as we walked back to his car.

"Edward, what does this mean for us?" I asked as he got into the driver's seat and took my hand.

"It'll mean whatever you want it to mean, Bella. I don't want you to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with. If you want this to mean something than I'm perfectly fine with it, but if you don't then it's perfectly fine. I just want you happy and comfortable."

"I want this to mean something, but I want us to take it slow. I really like you, Edward, but I know your dating history, and you know mine. I don't want this to end badly and have me regret giving you a chance. Not only that, but we've only known each other for a week. We may know a lot about the other, yet it's still like we don't know enough."

"Bella, I promise you won't regret it. We'll take it slow and go as fast as you want us to. I really like you, too. I swear to you that you're nothing like the girls that I've gone out with in the past. You're different." He said as he leaned in to give me another kiss.

"So, you're okay with us going slow."

"I don't want you uncomfortable, Bella. If you want to go slow then we'll go slow. You'll control the pace in this relationship, okay?" He asked as I nodded, and we drove back to the academy with him holding one of my hands as he had one hand on the wheel.

We got back to school with Edward and I holding hands as we walked to my room. No one was out this late, so it was pretty quiet.

When we got to the door to my room I turned to give Edward a quick kiss and said 'goodnight' to him.

"Goodnight, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow in the morning." He said as he gave me one more kiss.

"Edward, do you want everyone knowing about us?" I asked nervously. I wasn't opposed to the idea of telling our friends about us, but I wasn't sure if Edward wanted that. Not only that, but I don't know what Emmett's reaction will be.

"Whatever you want, Bella. I'm comfortable either way. I don't care as long as you're comfortable with it."

"I want to tell them. I can't lie even if my life depended on it, and I don't want to hide things from Emmett."

"We'll tell them, then, or we could just let them figure it out." He said with a smirk, "Get some sleep. I'll come tomorrow morning to pick you up for breakfast." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

I walked into our room and opened the door to my small bedroom to get changed to go to sleep as quietly as I could without waking up Alice.

When I was done I laid down in bed thinking about my time with Edward tonight. He said that he really liked me and would let me set the pace to our relationship. I know Edward won't play me like those other guys and I know he's changed, but I've got to let him really show me the change in him, since the time I first got here he was already hitting on me, and then I see him the next day he showed me the true him and we've gotten friendlier and friendlier up until now that we decided to confess liking the other.

I was getting tired and ended up falling asleep with thoughts of Edward in my head.

When I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed asking for details on how the date went yesterday the only reply I gave was, "ask Edward."

"Why would I ask Edward for details when you're standing right here, unless he did something?" I might as well have a little fun with this, so I kept silent.

"He did do something!"

I didn't reply and just made my way to the bathroom to change for breakfast. I heard a knock on the door and was pretty certain it was Edward, since I could hear Alice yelling at him from here.

"Alice, calm the fuck down. What the hell did I do now?" I could hear the confusion and annoyance in Edward's voice.

"That's what I would like to know. What did you do to Bella last night?"

I decided to step out of the bathroom and head towards him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Bella."

"Okay, what the hell is going on? I thought Edward did something to you last night?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't say _anything_ about it."

"Exactly, it's your own fault for assuming things."

"Well how could I not assume. You tell me to ask Edward how last night went, and then you stay silent when I asked if he did something." She practically screamed at me.

"You were going to make me put up with this?" Edward asked as he gestured towards a fuming Alice.

"Of course, she's _your _sister."

"But she's _your_ roommate."

"Can one of you guys just explain to me what is going on?"

"I think this will be will be enough of an explanation." He said as he bent down to kiss me. I heard Alice squealing next to me.

"You guys are dating!" She squealed even louder as I nodded.

We walked out the door with me holding hands with Edward and Alice walking besides me.

"Why was I not informed of this last night?"

"Because when I got back last night you were already asleep and Edward wanted everybody to figure it out instead."

"Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Because I'm letting Bella decide what she wants to do and I thought it'd be fun."

"Fun my ass. I really thought you did something to, Bella."

"Do you really think I'd do anything to, Bella?"

"YES!"

"Well it's good to know that you have so little faith in me my dear sister."

We were the first ones to the table so I decided to pipe in, "Alice let's surprise them. I'll pretend to be mad at Edward and when they're least expecting it, we'll spring it on them."

"Bella, have you met your brother. If Emmett finds out I upset you then I'll be dead before we can even tell them it was a joke."

"I'll make sure he doesn't kill you. I'll stop him before he can lay a hand on you. Please, can you please do this for me?" As I pouted with my best puppy dog face.

"You know I can't resist that look." He sighed, "Fine, we'll do it, but I'm hiding behind you two the whole time." He said as he kissed my temple.

We quickly got our food and sat down, as everybody else showed up and quickly notice Alice sitting in between me and Edward.

"Edward, what the fuck did you do to my baby sister?!."

"Why do you assume that I'm the one who did something?"

"I think you know exactly why. I told you exactly what would happen if you upset her." He said as he took a step forward. I thought about stopping this, but I thought it would be a bit more fun if Edward got scared.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you off so easy. I should have given you specifics on what I would've done if you upset her." Emmett cracked his knuckles and took another step forward as Edward gulped loudly and looked at me pleadingly.

"Emmett, stop. Edward didn't do anything." I said as I got up from my seat to sit on Edward's lap.

"Then why the fuck were you guys sitting apart from each other and not talking?"

"We wanted to play a little joke on you guys." I said as Edward gave me a playful glare, "Okay, _I_ wanted to play a joke on you guys."

"I thought you said you wouldn't let Emmett lay a hand on me." Edward said as I turned on his lap to look at him

"He didn't lay a hand on you. I stopped him before you could, but the look on your face was pretty funny."

"Pretty funny my ass. I almost pissed my pants, Bella." He stated as I burst out laughing.

"That's not funny, Bella." He pouted as I stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Okay, what's going on? I'm really confused here." Emmett asked.

"What does it look like to you, Emmett?" As Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I saw Emmett tilt his head as if he was looking at something very unusual.

"Are you really that dumb, big brother?"

"Seriously what's going on?" Everybody groaned except for Emmett as he continued to try to solve the mystery even though there wasn't even a mystery that needed to be solved.

"Emmett. It means that me and Edward are dating." I said as slow as possible like I was talking to a kid that needed instructions to do something.

"What! When the fuck did this happen?"

"Uh, last night, obviously."

"Whatever, as long as you're not upset, Bella, then I'm okay with it." Emmett replied with a sigh than stood up, "Well if we're done here I'm going to go grab some food for my empty belly over here." He said as he gestured to his stomach.

As I watched Rosalie and Jasper follow Emmett, I turned back around to face Edward and give him a kiss. "That wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, except for the fact that I almost got my ass kicked by your brother."

"Come on! I saved you in time before he even touched you, so I did keep my promise on making sure he didn't lay a hand on you." I said as I gave him another kiss.

"Hey! None of that in front of the brother, here."

"Like you're one to talk, Emmett, even when I come to visit you and dad during the summer you take every chance you get to make out with Rose. Even when I'm here now you still do it." I said as I noticed he was too busy eating his food.

"Are you even listening to me?" I asked him as he lifted up his headed and swallowing his mouthful of food.

"Did you say something, Bella?" He asked.

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, "Why do I even bother?"

We continued to eat our breakfast and decided to head up to mine and Alice's room to hang out.

We decided to just sit around, listen to music, and talk. We continued to hang out, only getting up to grab some lunch and dinner.

When it was getting dark Rosalie and the boys decided that it was about time they got back to their own rooms. I gave a Edward a kiss and told him 'goodnight' before going to my bedroom and getting my clothes to change into for bed.

I laid in bed thinking how today went. It was obvious that Emmett didn't like the fact that I was dating Edward, but I trust Edward. Emmett will just have to get over the fact that I really like Edward.

Tomorrow we're all staying in our rooms to finish some school work, and I also have to finish the work that I missed from the week before, so we're all going to meet up for only breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

* * *

**I thought it was a little fun to have Edward be a little scared of Emmett, but also sweet of Edward feeling comfortable with whatever Bella wanted.**

**The list of information I gave in the beginning of the chapter will be updated as the story goes, so if you find something confusing about previous chapters you can always check back to the Author's note in the beginning of possibly every other chapter.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter to you guys as soon as possible.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Dating & Bitches

I don't really have much to say for this chapter except that I wish I could've gotten it to you guys sooner.

**I hope you guys enjoy it though!**

**Dating & Bitches**

**BPOV**

When I went down for breakfast, everyone was already there eating their meals.

I went to grab some food and sat down next to Edward. I was really tired from yesterday since the whole day was spent catching up on work that I missed in the first week of school, and then I was rudely awoken this morning by my hyperactive roommate who doesn't ever sleep and doesn't seem to own a clock considering the time she wakes me up to get me ready for school that doesn't start for two hours!

As I sat down, I kissed Edward on the cheek and said a quick 'good morning' to everyone, then began to eat my breakfast.

"Morning Bella. How are you doing this morning?" Edward asked me, giving me a kiss on the lips before continueing to eat his breakfast.

"I'm tired." I whined. "Your loving sister woke me up early in the morning just to get me ready for school two hours before we really had to get up, and I'm also tired from the extra work that I had to make up for yesterday." I said as I pouted my lips.

"Well I'm sorry that you're so tired, but I really can't do anything about my sister. Heaven knows that she won't ever listen to a word I say." He said giving me another kiss that lasted a bit longer than our kiss a few minutes ago.

"Hey, hey! None of that you two. Not only is Bella my sister, but I'm eating breakfast hear and I don't want to have to puke it back up." Emmett's loud voice broke through as we pulled apart.

"Yeah like you're one to really talk. Me and dad had to endure that from you and Rose sometimes whenever I came to visit." I scoffed.

"You _are_ my little sister-"

"That doesn't mean shit Emmett! And I think it's time for us to head to our classes, so I think I'll head toward my first class now." I said as I began to stand.

"I'll walk you to class." Edward stood up and threw away both of are trash and walked us to my first class.

As we reached my english class I reached up to give Edward a kiss before I headed into the class.

"I'll be out here when the bell rings to walk you to your next class." I heard Edward say before I headed in.

"Edward, you don't need-"

"Bella, I know I don't need to, but I want to. There's a difference. Now how about you head into that classroom and I'll see you later, alright?"

"Ok. I'll see you after class then."

As classes rolled by, Edward was always there at the end of every class to pick me up for the next. We walked to lunch, hand in hand, and I guess that word has already gotten around because as soon as Edward and I are in sight whispers, murmurs, and pointing were obviously directed to us. How obvious can they get?

I didn't like the attention that we were getting and I felt myself tense up with all the voices of people talking about us.

Edward let go of my hand and put his arm around me as he felt me start to tense up. "Just don't pay attention to them." He whispered into my ear.

It was kind of hard not to pay attention to them when they kept looking at you and when they made it completely obvious that they were talking about you to someone else.

As we both made our way into the dining area, I could have sworn that some people turned their heads to look on our direction and started talking about us to their neighbor.

I buried myself into Edward's side as we headed to get our food.

"Don't pay any attention to them, babe. How about you go sit down with the others while I go grab our food?"

I nodded my head and began to head over to where everyone else sat.

"Hey. Where's Edward?" Alice asked me as I sat down at our table.

"He went to go get our food. I wasn't feeling comfortable with all the staring and whispering from everyone." I said, motioning around the room with my hand.

"Don't pay any attention to them, Bella. And if they give you any shit, let me know and I'll mess their face up. All you've got to do is tell me who and I'll go right ahead and kick their sorry little asses for messing with my little sister." Emmett threw in.

Edward sat down with our food as Emmett finished talking, or most likely threatening, to kick someone's 'sorry little ass' if they were messing with me.

"Do I want to know who's ass Emmett wants to kick?" Edward asked as he began eating and handed me my bottled water, apple, and a cookie.

"Eh, just anyone who will give me any shit about us or at least about me." I said with a shrug of my shoulder.

"Babe, anyone messes with you I will personally see to it myself." Edward said as he put his arm around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Gag! I don't know how much of this sweetness I can take. You guys are sweeter than candy, I swear! And you guys have been barely dating for a day. If you guys keep this up, I'm afraid that my lunch will end up back on its tray before I can even digest it." Emmett gagged.

"Oh shut up, Emmett! It's hard to believe that you're older than me, you complain and whine about almost everything."

"I do not whine about everything!" Emmett exclaimed.

"That's exactly why I said _almost._"

"Hmph!" and with that he continued to eat his lunch.

"Rosalie, I still don't get how you can stand being with his childish ways."

"To tell you the truth Bella, it takes quite a lot of patience." She chuckled.

"Well then you sure have quite the patience then."

With that being said, we continued to eat our lunch until the bell rang and Edward and I headed for biology.

As we walked in the classroom I noticed that people were still staring at us. I took Edward's hand as I began to tense up. "Edward, people keep staring at us."

"Babe, don't pay any attention to them. Okay. Besides I told you that if anyone messes with you that I'll personally see to it that they don't mess with you again."

"Okay I'll try not to pay any attention to them." I told him as we walked into the biology room.

As biology passed and Edward and I went into our seperate changing rooms, I was once again faced with Queen Bitch again.

"I told you like to like stay away from Edward, and now you guys are like what, dating." Lauren shouted in my face.

"Again, I don't have to listen to you and even though it's none of your business, yes we're dating."

"You guys are dating, for now, but soon he is going to dump you and come running back to me, begging for me to date him." She bragged in my face as I began to change.

"Even if he dumps me what makes you think that he'll want to date a skank like you. I personally know that he doesn't want anything to do with you so I'd rather not waste my breathe telling you how much he wouldn't want to be with you even if you were the last girl on this planet." I told her with a smirk on my face.

"You bitch! How dare you fucking like say that to my face. You'll regret this, I swear you will!" She screamed as I left the changing room.

As I walked out the door and into the gym I found Edward sitting on the bleachers and I made my way towards him. "Hey babe," I said as I gave him a kiss, "here's my daily question. Guess who I ran into in the changing room."

"Hmm, let me see. Does the person's name start with an 'L' and end in a '-auren'?"

"Yep, and she was not very happy to hear the news of us dating." I told him.

"She wasn't! I thought she would've been happy for us. I could've sworn that I saw her earlier with the biggest smile on her face. She even came up to me and congratulated us." Edward said sarcastically.

"Very funny, Edward. I know that's a lie cause as soon as you see her walking up to you, I know the first thing you'll do is run the hell away from her." I said to him.

"Mhm. You got that right."

As class ended, me and Edward walked hand in hand back to mine and Alice's dorm to hand out before the boys and I have practice.

"See, today wasn't so bad. Really the only bad thing that happened today was that Lauren came up to you."

"You also forgot the part where everyone kept staring at us everywhere."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad!"

"Hmm, having people stare at me everywhere I go and giving me attention that I don't want. I can seriously see that it wasn't that bad."

"Stop being a smart ass, Bella. Really the only person who really did any harm was Lauren and you've already learned to ignore her, so there really is no problem."

"Yeah, I guess. Too bad that there'll be more encounters with that bitch in the future. Just having to go through that every single day is something that I shouldn't have to do."

"I know baby, we'll just have to really get used to it by now."

"Okay. You know what's funny? I still don't think Lauren knows that Emmett's my brother, or she wouldn't have threatened me." I laughed.

"Woah woah woah. Did you just say that she threatened you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like I really feel threatened or anything. I know not to be scared by her. Besides I don't think anything of it. I know none of the stuff that she said isn't true and I know that whatever she does to me I can retaliate right back at her."

"I'm sure you can, but I still want you to tell me if she does or says anthing to you." Edward told me as he put on a serious face.

"Okay Edward, I will." I reassured him.

"What did she say to you anyways?" He asked.

"Something along the lines of 'he's going to dump you' yadda yadda 'he'll come running to me" blah blah blah." I said as I rolled my eyes, replaying the scene in the changing room about an hour ago.

"That bitch can think that all she wants, but there's no way in hell that that's going to happen."

"See, that's the reason why I'm not so worried. Because I know that I have nothing to worry about. Now, let's hurry up and get back to my room to hang out with everyone before we have to go to practice."

* * *

**Okay, so this wasn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but it'll do. And I hope that it'll satisfy all you readers until I can hurry up and get myself to right more.**

**Please Review! It's encouraged!**


	9. Happiness

**I'm trying really hard to get new chapters to you guys as fast as I can, but you guys gotta work with me here and review to give me some feedback on what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.**

**Oh yeah, there'll be a bit of Edward's point of view in this chapter.**

**Happiness**

**BPOV:**

It's been about a month since I hopped off a plane and started a new school year at Seattle Academy. And I can honestly say that I have never been as happy as I am now.

Sure, I miss my mom, but I don't think I would want to move back with my mom if it means giving up what I have now. Like getting to see my brother every single day instead of every summer and even though I still don't get to see my dad as often as I want to I'm still closer to him that I used to be.

Also, I have Edward here and we've been doing great.

Speaking of Edward, he's decided that he wants to take me out to dinner tonight.

And speaking of the dinner with Edward, "Bella! Hurry up and get out here so I can get you ready for your date with Edward!" I heard Alice yell from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm coming Alice!" I yelled back at her.

As I left the bathroom, I saw an outfit laid out on my bed already prepared for me, and I stepped forward to examine the pair of dark low-rise jeans, a gray tank top with a knot on one side, as well as a blue waterfall cardigan and I headed for my closet to look for some shoes to look for some shoes to match my outfit, and I came up with a pair of cute white, studded wedges. I also pulled out my black tote bag from my closet. I picked out my jewelry after and picked out a pair of mesh earrings and a silver swag mesh necklace to go along. **(outfit on profile)**

I dressed myself and headed for Alice's room so that she could do my hair and make-up for me that I also promised that she could do for me.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her as I walked in.

"Bella! Finally, you're here!" Alice shouted. "What took you so long?"

"Uh... I had to shower and get dressed, as well as pick some shoes and jewelry." I told her, "oh, and by the way I love the outfit. I forgot that I even had any of this stuff in my closet."

"Well you're welcome. Besides I like digging through your closet, you have a lot of cute stuff to wear."

"So, how long until Edward gets here?" I asked.

"In about half an hour, so let's stop the chattering and start the beautifying." Alice said gleefully.

"Alice? Is 'beautifying' even a word?" I asked her.

"I have no idea, but it's now my word."

"Um... okay."

About half an hour later, Alice was putting on the finishing touches when I heard a knock on our dorm room door.

"Coming!" Alice yelled loud enough for Edward to hear over the door.

And as she opened the door for him I saw that he was wearing an outfit that matched mine quite a bit. **(outfit on profile)**

"Hey babe." He said as he gave me a quick kiss, "you ready to go."

"Yeah, let me just get my bag real quick." I said to him as I headed for my room to get my bag that I left on my bed.

We left as soon as I shut the door and said good bye to Alice.

"By the way, you look beautiful as always." He told me as we walked towards his Volvo.

"Mmmmm, well thank you handsome. You don't look too bad yourself." I said back to him.

As we reached his car, Edward went to open the passenger door for me and closed it as soon as I was settled into his car.

When he was seated in his seat, I asked him where we were going.

"It's a surprised, Bella." He told me just like on our first date.

"Again, you know how much I hate surprises, baby." I whined and pouted.

"I know, but you'll like this one. I promise." He reassured me as he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

And with that he started the engine and we began driving toward our destination.

When we arrived, I notice the same restaurant that he took me to for my birthday and I looked at him in confusion.

"I know that we've been here before, but I want this to be our actual first date even though you could count it as our second. It's like our first date since we started dating and when i took you on that birthday date I didn't mean for anything to happen, I'm damn well glad that things became that way, but I didn't want to rush you into anything. I wanted to give you something that was what you deserved. So, this will be our second first date." Edward sighed out in one long breath.

"Edward, one: you were rambling and two: that's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever said or done for me."

And it was. No one has ever tried this hard to give me something that they thought I deserved.

"If this is the first time anyone has ever done anything like this for you, then those other guys you dated are pieces of shit."

"They were pieces of shit, but I don't care about them at all now."

"Okay. Well let's get inside so we can start on our real first date."

When we were finished eating we ordered dessert and talked until it arrived.

"Bella can I ask you a question?" Edward asked.

"Well you just did." I stated.

"Haha very funny, Bella." He replied back sarcastically, "no, seriously baby, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Well... you know how I said that you could control the pace in this relationship , right?" He asked as I nodded. "I know I said that and I know that I don't have much experience with having a real girlfriend, but I was wondering if you will give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

As soon as those words left his lips, my heart was practically jumping for joy. I was so happy that he'd asked.

"I would love it if you were my boyfriend, Edward." I said happily.

"Great!" He said as he leaned over the table to give me a peck on the lips, "now that I've gotten that answer, I have another question for you."

"Okay, shoot." I was curious as to what else he had to ask, considering he sprung the whole 'can I be your boyfriend?' question on me.

"Will you have the honor of letting me escort you to the Halloween dance that'll take place in about three weeks from now?"

"Is this your subtle was of asking me to the dance?" I asked him as he nodded back in response. "Then I would love it if you were the one to escort me."

With that our dessert had arrived and we quickly finished them and headed back to campus, holding hands on th drive back.

When we arrived back to the school, Edward walked me back to my dorm room and kissed me good night.

"So, do you wanna tell everyone the good news?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah, I guess. It's not like they didn't already think of us as a couple."

"But this time we're not just dating. We're boyfriend and girlfriend, and if we're going to tell them we're having them all together so that I have enought witnesses just in case Emmett decides that he wants to kill me. Or you could tell them and I can go find a place to hide away from your brother."

"Okay, we'll tell them all at once, but it's not like he'll really kill you. He'll know that it'll upset me and everyone knows that Emmett hates having an upset little sister." I said with a pout on my face.

"Yeah, I think I realized that on your first day here, then when I told everyone else that I really liked you and he got upset, and then at breakfast after your birthday. So I'm pretty sure I'm aware of how much he hates in when you're upset, and I don't think I want to upset the daughter of Chief Swan, where said father owns a gun." He said with a slight shudder.

"Like I would let him even let that gun anywhere near you, but at least you got something right about my father."

"And what's that?" Edward asked.

"I'm a total daddy's girl." I stated.

"Oh yay! Another thing to be aware of if I upset daddy's little girl. That he's wrapped around your little finger." He said as he gave me another peck.

"Mmhmm. I better go in and get some sleep." I said as a huge yeawn escaped my lips, which made Edward chuckle. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

"Yeah, I'll be here in the morning to walk you and Alice down. Good night, baby."

"Good night."

**EPOV:**

As I walked back to my own dorm room after dropping Bella off at her's, I couldn't help but have the biggest smile on face that anybody has probably ever seen. Bella had just agreed to be my girlfriend and not only that but she's letting me be her date to the Halloween dance.

We've been together for almost a whole month, probably since she started school here, and I can honestly say that I have never been this happy in all my life. And that can say a lot. I mean come on, I've had sixteen years to be happy and now is the happiest time of my life. Besides the little flings that I had before cannot compare with my relationship to Bella, I've never actually want to have a long-term girlfriend, but of course I now have Bella and I want this to last for as long as I live my life.

And when I got into bed that night I couldn't help but to dream of my stunning, gorgeous girlfriend, who just so happens to be one of my best friends' sister.

My dream couldn't have been more perfect, until my alarm clock had to wake me up so that I could get myself ready for breakfast.

When I got to the girl's dorm, I headed straight for Bella and Alice's dorm room and knocked on the door twice until one of the girls opened it. To my luck it was my girlfriend who decided to come and open the door for me.

And as I stepped in I kissed Bella on the for head with a, "Good morning beautiful."

"Well, good morning handsome. How did you sleep?" She asked me.

"I slept wonderfully. I had a dream about a certain brunette with gorgeous brown eyes who just happens to be my girlfriend." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well isn't someone in a complimenting mood."

"Mmm, only when it involves you, then yes." I said while giving her a kiss.

"Now I don't want to interrupt this little lovey dovey fest, but did I just hear a certain someone call the other their girlfriend?" Alice interrupted.

"Well there goes that plan to tell everyone altogether."

"There isn't much point. It's not like we didn't already consider it dating already during this past month."

"See, what did I tell you Edward." Bella turned to me with an 'I told you so' look.

"Yeah, but it's still better to confirm it. And now when someone asks me who you are, I can happily say that you're my girlfriend and kick whoever's ass if they even try to have a go at you." I scowled at the thought of having another guy flirting or even touching my girl.

"Mmm, baby there's nothing to worry about. I'm not as beautiful as you think I am so there's absolutely so reason to kick anyone's ass."

"There is something to worry about and you're absolutely ridiculous if you don't see how beautiful you are."

"Well, you're my boyfriend. You're a bit obligated to tell me that." Bella said as she took my hand and we left her dorm.

"Fine, then. Alice knock some sense into Bella and her how beautiful she really is." I said turning toward my sister.

"Bella, If you don't see how truly gorgeous you are I might have to clonk you on the head with one of my heaviest textbooks just for you to realize that you are." Said Alice with a completely serious face on.

"Alice! I told you to just tell her. Not threaten to clonk her in the head if she were to disagree. I don't want a single bump on this pretty little head of hers." I told Alice as I put my arm around Bella's shoulder and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Hmph, well you told me to knock some sense into her head so I'm doing exactly that."

"I didn't mean for you to actually take it literally!" I exclaimed.

We walked into the cafeteria for breakfast, I went to get mine and Bella's breakfast.

"You just want a little cereal and an apple, right baby." I aske her.

"Yeah, but can you get me a little more cereal. I'm a bit more hungry today." She said.

I nodded as I went to grab Bella her cereal and apple before I headed over to get some pancakes for myself.

When I got back to the table, I set Bella's food down in front of her and planted myself in the seat right next to her and began to eat.

"Babe, how am I going to finish this?" Bella asked as she pointed at her cereal, "there's no way I'll be able to fit this all into my stomach."

"Eat as much as you can and if you don't finish then I'll finish the rest up for you, okay?"

"Okay." And with that she began eating.

Turns out I did have to finish it for her, but she did eat a good portion of her breakfast.

After we were done with breakfast, we were all about to head towards Emmett and Jasper's dorm until I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see who it was and I wish it hadn't because coming towards us was Mike Newton.

"Hey Edward, some of the guys and I were wondering if you want to play some ball and hang with us."

"Can't. I'm hanging out in Em's dorm with everyone else."

"Well you can bring everyone else along, and you, Emmett, and Jasper could play. We could use more players."

"I'd rather not Mike, I'd like to spend today with my girlfriend and friends."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend." I replied with a smirk as I put my arms around Bella, "I'm pretty sure you know her, Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan! I asked her out a month ago and she turned me down."

"Well we've been dating a month, so I just think you were just a slob." I grinned.

"Mhm, you're right baby." Bella responded as she looked up at me I leaned down to give her a chaste kiss.

"Well, if you were so willing to give Cullen over here a chance, how about you and me go on a date?" Newton asked my girl.

"Hmmm, I guess you weren't listening at all." Bella started, "he's my boyfriend, we've been dating for a month, and I turned you down because you absolutely disgust me. Do you get the picture now?" Bella told him slowly.

We began to turn around and head for the dorms until Newton shouted, "was that a no or a yes?"

Bella turned her head and replied, "figure it our yourself." And we continued our walk to Emmett's room to play some video games and chat.

"I seriously want to crack Newton's head right now for being such a dumbass." I said with a scowl on my face as I remembered that he had asked Bella out right in front of me. "He couldn't have pissed me off more than he did just now."

"Don't worry, babe. He can continue asking me out all he wants, but I'm your girlfriend. Not his, yours." Bella said with a smile on her face that I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, you're right. Now let's go hang out with everyone and play some video games so I can get my mind off things."

All day we hung out in Em and Jasper's room and the only thing that had dampened my day was seeing Newton's face and him asking my girlfriend out.

* * *

**Okay, this is as good as this chapter's going to get. Also I know that the genre for this story is suppose to be humorous but I'm not much of a comedian, so please bear with me. If some things make you laugh, great. If they don't I'm really sorry that I'm not high on the jokes.**

**The button is just right there, so please review!**


End file.
